Francois Motierre
|Base ID = }} Francois Motierre is a Breton commoner who lives in Chorrol. His house is left of Arborwatch in Chorrol and is protected with a Hard lock. Equipment *Green Felt Linens *Quilted Doublet *Steel Sword *Doeskin Shoes Interactions The Assassinated Man Having angered a group he was borrowing money from, he hires the Dark Brotherhood to help him stage his death so that he may escape them. Because the Dark Brotherhood requires a death for every contract, Motierre offered his mother in the hopes that a Dark Brotherhood assassin would protect him from an Argonian enforcer named Hides-His-Heart, by striking him with a specially poisoned knife named the Languorwine Blade, mimicking death and fooling the enforcer. After being poisoned and warding off Hides-His-Heart without killing him, Motierre must be revived using a Langourwine Antidote. His sleeping body is on display in the Chapel of Stendarr's undercroft, which can only be accessed during the quest. Dialogue The Assassinated Man "Oh! Well... um, hello. You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about. I've been expecting you. We haven't got much time, I'm afraid. I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I... I missed a payment. Now they don't even want the money. They say I insulted them! They've sent an enforcer to kill me! His name is Hides-His-Heart, and he's on his way here now! That's why I hired you! So you can fake my death!" :Go on, Motierre. I'm listening. "Well, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. You'll cut me with your poison knife, and that vile enforcer will think I'm dead. You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed!" :By Sithis, spit it out, you worm! "Oh! Sorry! Please, I'm sorry! See, when Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. Then you cut me with the knife, and it looks like I die! You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed!" :nothing. "When... When Hides-His-Heart gets here, I'll put on a little act. You'll cut me with your poison knife, and that idiot will think I'm dead! Okay? After that, you must flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed!" :"That way he can go back and tell his employers I'm dead. If you wait a day my 'body' will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that? Good! Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready! Oh, I do hope this works..." (If approached again) "Now is not the time!" (In the Chapel undercroft) "Ohhh... I'm a bit stiff, but quite fine otherwise. Ah yes, the Undercroft. My family members are buried here, you know. Which... um... leads me to something I may have failed to mention before. My ancestors will see my "revival" as a desecration of their tomb. This Undercroft is... well... quite cursed. Any desecration will cause my ancestors to rise from their graves and defend their resting place. I can hear them coming as we speak! You must protect me... escort me to the Gray Mare where I can buy passage out of Chorrol! *Gasp!* Here they come! Oh my, Aunt Margaret! You are looking the worse for wear..." (If approached again) "Is it not safe? Do you want me to wait here?" :It's not safe. Wait here. "Very well. I will wait here until you return. You... you will return, won't you?" :It's safe. Follow me. "Very good! Let us hurry to the Gray Mare!" (At the Gray Mare) "Ah, the Gray Mare! From here I will be able to arrange for transportation out of Cyrodiil! You have served me well, assassin. Francois is forever in your debt! Farewell!" (If approached again) "Thanks again, assassin. Your services have been invaluable. Soon I will find passage out of Cyrodiil, and be rid of those moneylenders forever!" Conversations Hides-His-Heart 'Hides-His-Heart: "Motierre! I am here to exact payment, in blood! You will... eh? Who is this?" Francois Motierre: "Oh no! What am I to do! An underworld enforcer and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, both here to kill poor Francois!" 'Hides-His-Heart: "The Dark Brotherhood? Oh, you have been a naughty boy, Motierre, haven't you? Stand aside, assassin! Motierre is mine! My employers demand it!" Francois Motierre: "*Gasp* What's this? Oh, Dark Brotherhood assassin, please don't cut me with that wicked blade! It looks like this is the end of poor Francois!" 'Hides-His-Heart: "We'll see who gets to cut you, Motierre! Let me show you how a real killer operates, you Dark Brotherhood mongrel! Defend yourself!" Francois Motierre: "Oh! Oh look! My goodness... Two people here to confront me! Whatever shall I do?" Quotes *''"Please, just take what you want and leave! I won't call the guards, I swear!"'' Appearances * de:Francois Motierre ru:Франсуа Мотьер Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters